Bursting Bubbles
by Daisy Eclipse
Summary: While waiting for Kakashi and Naruto, Sakura decides to have some gum. And hey, maybe teaching Sasuke a few new things would be pretty fun, too? Fluffy oneshot! SasuSaku first-kiss. R


****

Bursting Bubbles

* * *

"I cannot believe this! He does this every time! He has us waiting here for such a long time, while he just takes his oh-so precious time getting here! It's not fair! _He _should be waiting for _me!_ Not the other way around!" Naruto ranted frantically. Sasuke and Sakura sat on the Inn's porch steps quietly as they rolled their eyes, tired of hearing Naruto's speech every time they have a mission. "I mean- who does Kakashi think he is?!"

Sasuke stood up, tired of hearing Naruto's thoughts.

"If you're really that sick of waiting, then go finish the mission by yourself!" He replied, half serious, while his other half was curious to see if he'd actually go on the mission himself.

"Well if I could-"

"Exactly_. _If you _could._ But you _can't _so sit down and shut up like Sakura and I are doing." Sasuke sat back down next to Sakura quietly, having nothing left to say. Naruto grumbled and muttered things about Sasuke under his breath. He sat down on the other side of Sakura and kicked some small rocks around for a moment or two. Then he burst back up again.

"I cannot believe this! He does this every time! He has us waiting here for such a long time, while he just takes his oh-so precious time getting here! It's not fair! _He _should be waiting for _me!_ Not the other way-" This time Sakura stood up.

"Naruto, if you're so impatient, go to Kakashi's room and see what's taking him so long." She suggested with a tint of annoyance in her voice. Naruto nodded and quickly ran up the stairs and went back into the Inn to look for their Sensei. Sakura groaned and sat back down again.

The two waited there for a good ten minutes with no sight or sound from Kakashi or Naruto. Sakura took her bag off, opened it, and began to search for something. Sasuke looked over at her, and his brow went up with curiosity. She pulled out a small pack of something. "What are you doing, Sakura?" He said quietly. She pulled a thin strip of something out of the pack, then stuck the pack back in her bag and placed her bag behind her. She unwrapped the strip and stuck it in her mouth and chewed.

"It's gum. I woke up late this morning and rushed down here so fast I didn't have time to get some food. So I guess this'll do for now." She explained. Sasuke still looked curious. "…You want some?" She asked. Sasuke looked surprised, but tried to hide it. "What? You've never had gum before?"

"Of course I have." He retorted. Sakura was already back to digging in her back for the pack of gum again. Sasuke looked around while he waited for his strip of gum.

"Here you go." She chirped, giving him the stick of gum. He carefully unwrapped it then broke the gum strip into a half and stuck one half of the gum in his mouth at a time. Sakura watched him, wondering why he was eating the gum like that. He noticed she was watching.

"What? Am I doing it wrong or something?" He muttered, not used to asking questions.

"No, no of course not!" She replied. She waited for a minute or two, then giggled. "You sure you've had gum before?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied simply, hoping she didn't dig for a deeper answer.

Sakura shrugged and to Sasuke's favor, she didn't dig for the deeper answer. After a minute or two of just silence and chewing, Sakura began to blow bubbles with her gum. Sasuke was yet again caught off guard with curiosity. He eyed her carefully, wondering what she was doing.

She looked over and saw him watching her again. The bubble popped. She giggled. "So I guess you know how to do that too, huh?" She asked slyly, catching on that he had never actually tried chewing gum before. He nodded. "Why don't you try it?" She playfully dared.

Sasuke attempted to blow the bubble like she did, but he wasn't having much luck in it. But Sakura was having a good laugh. "Ha ha, listen, all you have to do it just stick your tongue through the gum, take it out then blow." He tried it a few more times but still no luck. "Well, not everyone can do it." She lied. Sasuke got frustrated with that comment. He was an Uchiha and a survivor. In his mind, he could do anything. It fired him up to try once more. This time, he succeeded. Sakura stopped laughing and her jaw dropped in astonishment as he blew an even bigger bubble than hers was. Sakura frowned with a defeated attitude.

But, she knew how to burst his bubble. Sakura leaned over and kissed him on the lips. The bubble burst all over each other's faces but neither seemed to mind. Sakura peeled the gum of his cheek as she let go of their kiss. Sasuke looked around, trying to hide a faint smile. Sakura pulled the gum off her chin but it snapped back and stuck onto her hands. She sighed with amusement and began to blush.

Sasuke awkwardly coughed. He scratched the back of his head, looking from left to right, trying not to make eye contact with Sakura. "So, um, you were a good teacher."

* * *

Aww…I found this cute. ) I hope you guys do too. Anyway, I'm not sure if they even have gum in Japan, or if Sasuke's tried it before, but in this one shot…he hasn't and yes, Japan does carry gum. Lol. The end.

My alternative ending would have been Naruto and Kakashi walking out and seeing them kiss, but I got stuck on how I would end the story after. If I would just end if with the two walking out, or have a short dialogue about them kissing afterwards. Lol. So I kinda just forgot Kakashi and Naruto by the end of the story. Ha ha.

I think this was my favorite one shot to write so far. )

P.S : The second-to-last's paragraphs first sentence 'But, she knew how to burst his bubble'. Ha ha. No pun intended. :p

Please read and review.


End file.
